Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium, and an image pickup apparatus which performs a zooming operation, a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Cameras have a zooming mechanism which varies the zoom ratio, and in recent years, cameras have been increased in the angle of view and focal length. With a wide angle of view, it is possible to easily see a subject, and hence on starting of a camera, a lens of the camera is usually positioned at a wide-angle end.
On the other hand, there is a camera which, for a user who does not desire to position a lens at a wide-angle end on starting of the camera, automatically moves the lens to a lens position set by the user on starting of the camera (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-112097).
According to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-112097, however, the camera moves the lens to a lens position set by a user only on starting of the camera, and hence in a case where the lens position is changed after the start of the camera, the lens does not automatically move from the changed lens position to the lens position set by the user. Accordingly, the user needs to manually change the lens position whenever he or she performs shooting even when the user desires to perform shooting at a self-set lens position. Thus, changing the lens position takes much time, and a perfect moment to take a picture may be missed. Namely, a problem arises since shooting cannot be performed with ease at lens positions set at times except on starting.